Beautifully Broken
by aconfusednerd
Summary: Alfred is just a student at Hetalia High with a crush on the cute British student who is trying to get his life back to normal after a big loss while raising his younger brother when the teacher asks him to tutor Alfred. Main pairing is UsUk. rated M for possible adult themes later on. Trigger warning: Self Harm.
1. Chapter 1

_Withoutdemons: So, this is a highschool AU and the pairing is UsUk. Be warned, this may be a little corny or not the greatest, but hopefully it's not that bad. _

_Anyway, happy reading to you!_

* * *

Alfred watched as the young Brit walked in with his head down like usual and his hands hidden in his dark green hoodie's front pocket. He watched him as he quietly greeted the teacher who looked at him with such sadness that Alfred nearly felt his heart break.

Arthur's parents and older brothers had gone on a trip to look at a college in Scotland that they wanted Alistair to go to but the plane crashed, leaving Arthur alone to raise his younger brother.

Alfred wanted to go and hug Arthur, to just hold him. He didn't know why he wanted that, but he wanted it. He bit his lip watching as Arthur made his way to his seat, then Alfred watched curiously when Arthur reached to get his books. He had gauze on his wrists and it went around his palm before disappearing into his hoodie sleeve. "Damn it, where is it?" Arthur muttered to himself looking for his pencil case.

Alfred grabbed one of his pencils and poked Arthur with the eraser a few times earning him a glare which quickly softened into a greatful look when Alfred said, "Here you go, dude! Don't worry about giving it back, you can keep it!" Arthur hesitated before reaching out to grab it, and Alfred could see red staining the white but it was quickly hidden in his hoodie sleeve again. Arthur muttered a thank you before looking over at the teacher.

He had this habit of looking up and down up and down while taking notes to be sure everything was correct. And Alfred had this habit of not paying attention because he kept looking at Arthur out of the corner of his eye, god he was beautiful.

Arthur had messy sandy blonde hair, fair and delicate pale skin, a few stray freckles on his cheeks but only a few, his eyebrows were kind of funny and his eyes...his eyes were amazing. They were so lively, sometimes even sharp and fierce, they always looked radioactive because they were such a bright green. And his expressions were so cute, especially when he looked flustered and timid and when he had this adorable blush that dusted across his cheeks and made those few freckles so obvious and cute. or when he glared at Alfred, his eyes could be so sharp Alfred expected he would start bleeding, but lately, Arthur's had been so sad, so broken and yet they were so beautiful. So, so beautifully broken.

Alfred looked over at him, the light coming in from the window made him look so lovely Alfred almost couldn't breath and Arthur didn't look up today. he just stayed concentrated on his paper, his eyes roaming over the page as he drew random little doodles all over it and he had those beautiful, pink lips parted slightly as he drew.

Alfred could feel his face heat up when he looked back at his paper and took a calming breath because every time he saw Arthur he got so excited and nervous it wasn't even funny anymore.

_"Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland, please come up here."_ That's when Alfred realized class was over. He sighed, grabbing his bag and walking up to her desk with Arthur walking behind him and looking down and to the side like usual, and it still saddened Alfred. When they got to the teacher, Miss Braginski's desk, she smiled sweetly at them after fixing the button on her blouse. _"Arthur, can you help Alfred study please? His test score wasn't bad but it wasn't as good as usual and we wouldn't want him getting pulled out of the game this Friday, so would you be a dear and help him for me?"_ Arthur didn't say anything, just bit his lip and nodded while Alfred screamed excitedly in his mind. He put an arm around Arthur's shoulder and smiled at Miss Braginski.

"I promise I'll try really hard to do well, and I'll make sure not to slow Artie down!" She smiled and looked at Arthur who was blushing from the contact of Alfred putting an arm around him. She leaned over and kissed Arthur's cheek before shooing them off.

Alfred let go of Arthur, although he would have liked to hold him like that forever. "So, Artie, can we head to your place to get started?"

"Yes, we can. But I have to walk my little brother to his friends house, though. I hope you don't mind." Arthur said quietly, putting his bag over his shoulder as he started walking, Alfred happily walking alongside him.

"A'course I don't mind! I love kids!"

Alfred had Peter on his shoulders, and Peter was laughing and giggling and Arthur was actually looking up from the ground for once. "Big Brother! Arthur! Look how tall I am!" Peter cheered and Alfred laughed as they approached Raivis house.

"I can see how tall you are, your making me feel a bit short." Arthur smiled at his seven year old brother, who delighted in being taller then Arthur. Arthur actually smiled at Peter and Alfred, and Alfred was sure his heart stopped for a second before a young boy came running down the drive way to see Peter. Alfred got Peter off his shoulders and put him on his feet and he went running to hug Arthur and Alfred. Arthur thought it was sweet until Peter ask, "Wait, Arite, if you marry Alfred, will he be my big brother too?" Arthur just blushed and told him to go inside while Alfred blushed and laughed.

After talking to Ivan (while Alfred glared at him) he waved to Peter and he and Alfred started their walk home.

* * *

Alfred talked about all kinds of things and Arthur didn't say much, like usual but he was happy-ish.

He liked Alfred. He was so happy and carefree and wonderful and handsome. Really, really handsome. Alfred had this stunning smile that could light up an entire room, he was tanned from all the time he spent outside, he was tall, his eyes were warm and this bright sky blue with golden flecks in them, and his body, wow. He was obviously an athlete, he was strong like one too. and Arthur couldn't help but look at his rear from time to time.

Alfred was just sexy and he had that naughty boyish charm and Arthur loved it. But also his personality. Alfred was so upbeat, so happy, so cheerful, he was funny, silly, and he could be serious if he needed to be. it was great. He was so perfect and Arthur thought he was to flawed.

He didn't think he was handsome, he didn't think he was interesting, and he certainly didn't think Alfred would ever like him. He didn't have time to compare himself to Alfred any longer because they reached Arthur's house.

"Artie, you okay?" Alfred ask poking his cheek, he had never seen Arthur so spaced out before and it worried him.

Arthur slapped his hand away and glared at him, "Cut it out you git." He snapped and Alfred just smiled, undeterred by his snapping at him. "Come on. Lets just go inside." Arthur said walking up to the door and unlocking it before going inside.

The house was nice, but it just felt...broken. There were pictures on the wall of Arthur and who Alfred assumed was his late family. Alfred watched as Arthur walked into the living room after closing the door behind Alfred. Alfred followed him, but much slower so he could look at all the pictures and the decorations before he got into the living room.

The room had a nice homey feel to it. The couch face the tv, but a bit far away. It was a sleek black leather couch just like the arm chair with an ashtray next to it, it still had cigar ashes in it. Alfred figured Arthur couldn't bring himself to empty it just yet. Alfred looked over at Arthur, who was sitting on the couch and pulling books out of his bag and he also pulled out his notebook and sat it on the coffee table. "Alfred, come here and sit. Please. Also, study today's note." Arthur said not really thinking Alfred would sit so close to him he could feel the heat radiating off of him!

Arthur sighed and went back to digging through his bag, trying to ignore how close Alfred was to him.

* * *

They spent the next few hours studying before Alfred coaxed Arthur into letting him stay to play video games and to watch movies. Of course, they had ended up having to get dinner so they ran up to McDonalds before going back to Arthur house, and they had to run or they wouldn't have beat out the rain.

Arthur had enjoyed himself, and Alfred had enjoyed seeing the Brit smile so much before he started getting tired.

Arthur had dozed off, his head somehow on Alfred's shoulder and man did Alfred just want to cuddle up to him and kiss his cute little nose~. Of course, he knew he shouldn't do that. Alfred carefully shifted to be laying down, Arthur's head on his chest. He didn't mind being Arthur's pillow, honestly being this close to Arthur was so cool!

Arthur was always so shy and he kept away from other people, he was always iffy on physical contact, but Alfred figured they would cross that bridge tomorrow because it was one in the morning, he was tired, and he was content with cuddling Arthur.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, nuzzling his hair a little before dozing off and dreaming of nothing but getting to spend more time with Arthur until morning.

Arthur slept comfortably for the first time in a month. And he also didn't have any nightmares, he just dreamt of Alfred holding him close, just like what he had daydreamed about before...For once, he was completely at peace in his sleep, and he and Alfred both seemed to be comfortable because neither one moved for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Withoutdemons: Okay, so, I got bored and this happened. I may or may not continue it, I only wrote this because I was bored, so I may or may not continue this. I think I'm going to add a few more chapters, feel free to leave a review because they are always appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Withoutdemons: Ciao~ I'm finally updating this story! And to those of you waiting for the update on Therapy, it'll come soon, hopefully! Also, I hope you guys like this chapter! Feel free to leave comments on what you think!_

_And also, a big thank you to those of you who told me what you think! I really appreciate it! :)_

* * *

Alfred woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear, and sat up quickly, and somehow managed not to drop Arthur and not to wake him up. He wasn't sure how, because it seems like it would've woken him up, but he barely seemed disturbed by it. Arthur barely stirred in Alfred's embrace, nuzzling his neck and sighing softly, which made Alfred go bright red.

"A-Arthur, wake up!" Alfred said, pinching Arthur's thigh lightly, while the Brit groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes childishly and leaning back slightly, inadvertently puttinbg himself in a somewhat risque position in Alfred's lap as he tried to wake up.

"Mm, what time is it?" He asked, while Alfred sputtered something about him being a damn tease, which confused Arthur, as he didn't quite understand what he had done to make him a 'damn tease'. "Stop babbling, you git." Arthur said, with a yawn as he pried himself out of Alfred's grip before removing himself from Alfred's lap. Alfred had tried his hardest to keep holding Arthur, but Arthur wouldn't have it, so with a pout he released the other teen, watching sadly as he got out of his lap.

"So, Artie, how long does it take you to get ready for school?" Alfred asked, watching in a daze as Arthur stretched his hands over his head, before turning to each side to stretch his back, then he let his eyes wonder a little bit to low on Arthur's back as Arthur started walking to the arm chair by the door where his books had been tossed, unintentionally swaying his hips as he walked.

"Shit. Alec'll beat the fuck out of me if I'm late to school." He groaned, surprising Alfred a bit, as he hadn't pegged him as the type to curse. "I gotta go shower and get dressed, you do something- I don't care what, just don't make a mess." Arthur said, already starting towards the stairs as Alfred watched him go.

"Alright..." He called softly in reply. He sighed, leaning back on the couch as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking his messages.

_[Text from MapleyCanadian] Al where are you_

_[Text from MapleyCanadian] Are you ok_

_[Text from MapleyCanadian] are u going to come home or not_

_[Text from MapleyCanadian] called ur teacher. she said u went with Arthur._

_[Text from MapleyCanadian] u could have at least told me u ass_

_[Text from MapleyCanadian] see u at school. love u. dont skip and make me worry._

Oh. Oops.

He actually felt pretty bad about not telling Matthew, his twin, he wasn't going to be home. But, he could call him later. For now, he was going to take advantage of the chance to explore Arthur's house a bit.

While Arthur was showering, Alfred walked around the house, found a bunch of cute photo albums, and a couple pictures of Arthur being adorable. He also found a picture of Arthur in drag on Halloween, and since there were two, he may have slipped one in to his pocket by 'accident'.

He ended up going through an album of Arthur and his late family, only putting it down when Arthur walked through, still dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist as he made his way to his room, and Alfred got the chance to help him pick his clothes. Arthur insisted on wearing a long sleeve, much to Alfred's dismay, but he did convince him to wear skinny jeans and sneakers, and his earrings. Alfred thought Arthur looked hot as hell in his black shirt, with skinny jeans and earrings. And his eyes made it better, so fierce and focused.

_~time skip to their arrival at school~_

Alfred was smiling and laughing, and ruffling Arthur's hair as they walked into glass, barely five minutes early. "Stop it, you wanker! Hands off!" Arthur snarled, slapping Alfred's hand away, only making the taller blond laugh.

All eyes in the class turned towards them, and the schools biggest yaoi fangirl, Elizaveta, grinned knowingly. Sure, they didn't do anything, but she had an easy time of telling that Alfred was crushing on Arthur. Hard. With a devious grin, she made her way over to Francis, who was just walking in to the classroom.

* * *

_~Eliza and Francy-pants and the evil plan~_

Francis was walking in, carrying his books on his hip and humming a French song to himself when a bright eyed brunette girl came skipping up to him, frying pan hidden behind her back as she stopped in front of him.

"Bonjour, Ellizaveta." He greeted, flashing her a smile. He knew better then to be rude to her. She would beat him with that frying pan. It sent a scared shiver down his spine.

"Hi, Francis. You wanna do me a favor?" She asked, moving her frying pan to be in front of her, as a silent way of saying 'say yes, or else.'. Francis got the message, and nodded quickly.

"I need you to go over there, to Al and Artie, and just start talking bad about Arthur. Whether kinky or just insulting." She said, and Francis looked over to Alfred and Arthur.

"Uh, are you trying to get me killed? Alfred will _kill me _if I so much as look at Arthur wrong!" He exclaimed, and Elizaveta grinned coldly.

"I'll kill you if you don't, so either way you die. Why not die by getting two people together? Aren't you the 'matchmaker from Hell, sworn to get any two that belong together, together'?" She questioned, and Francis let out an irritated snort at that. It was some stupid thing Antonio and Gilbert made up, but...

"You'll protect me if Alfred gets to angry, right?"

_~End of Eliza and Francy-pants evil planning~_

* * *

"Aw, c'mon Iggy, be nice!" Alfred just laughed again, a genuine laugh, not his fake hero one, as Arthur called him an insufferable git and stormed over to pout at his desk, with Alfred trotting along behind him like a lost puppy before plopping down in his desk, staring at Arthur as if he were the most interesting thing in the world, because to Alfred, he was.

"No, not until you stop calling me by that stupid nickname." He snapped, crossing his arms and looking out the window, still pouting. _He's so fucking cute. How is it even possible? _Alfred thought to himself, biting the inside of his cheek as he allowed his gaze to linger on Arthur.

"Bonjour, mon petite lapin~!" The schools famous flirt, Francis Bonnefoy, the teen who sat in front of Arthur greeter, and Arthur grit his teeth, trying to ignore him. Alfred had gotten Matthew to tell him what that meant, and now it pissed him off that Francis would call Arthur that. He wasn't his! He wasn't anyone's! Except maybe Alfreds!

"Hey, Francy-pants, do me a favor and don't call him that." Alfred said, forcing a smile to his lips as he looked at Francis. _I shouldn't be this angry. Arthur doens't even like me, but...He doesn't like that French asshole either, so it's okay, right?_

Francis looked at Alfred, both nervous and amused, but only his amusement showed, "Why not? I happen to like my little pets nickname." He said lightheartedly, while Alfred balled his hands into fists, but didnt move, just clenched his jaw shut, trying to keep his mouth closed. Arthur glared poison daggers at Francis, but didn't open his mouth, not wanting to get detention for cursing in school (again). "It's not like he minds~ Arthur is a pet, a pet needs a master, and luckily for him I happen to be available to fill the role."

"Shut up. He's not your pet, or your anything, asshole." Alfred said, while Arthur turned to him, a bit surprised. Arthur truthfully did like to be submissive, but not to Francis, and he never expected Alfred to get so miffed with Francis over such a 'harmless' petname.

Francis didn't seem to sense just how much he was grating on Alfred's nerves, and just chuckled, sitting down at his desk and turning his gaze back to Alfred. "I mean come on, this is naughty little punk Arthur. I think we both know how much he loves Papa Francis~ But if he doesn't talk to me soon, I might just have to bend him over my knee for-"

"Shut the fuck up, Bonnefoy. Don't talk about _my _Arthur that way. If you don't fucking shut that pretty little mouth of yours I'll do it for you." Alfred snarled, voice laced with venom as his eyes boiled with anger. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he was furious thinking about what Francis was saying. Arthur, of course, jumped up to grab Alfred's collar to yank him away, while Francis let out a 'manly' screech and bolted from his chair, jumping behind Elizaveta, who was secretly videoing.

"Alfred, calm the hell down! Goddamn it you git, what's gotten into you?! And I'm not yours!" Arthur hissed, smacking Alfred in the chest, while Alfred just stared at him. Honestly, he wasn't sure what happened.

And now, as he grabbed Arthur by the collar of his shirt and roughly ranked him forward, crashing their lips together in an aggressive, hungry kiss, he once again didn't know how he got to this. He just wanted to prove Arthur was _his, _and _his alone._

He forced his tongue into Arthur's mouth, exploring it and claiming it as his while Arthur's blindly tangled themselves in his hair as his eyes fell closed. Normally, there was no way in hell Arthur would have gone along with this, but the taste of Alfred's lips, the way he dominated him, the way Alfred seemed to crave him was intoxicating, making Arthur's mind cloudy until he couldn't think of anything but Alfred and their kiss.

_He taste sweet..._ Alfred thought as he kissed him, before he felt a strong set of arms yank him away. Said arms belonged to a German student named Ludwig. He was also on the football team, and he was equal to Alfred in strength, if he wasn't stronger, as he was easily larger in size. "Cut it out!" Ludwig hissed, while the poor teacher at the front of the glass thanked him for his help as Elizaveta yelled something about 'you fucking cockblock! You ruined the moment!'. "Vhat in the name of Gott has gotten into you!? You as well, Arthur!"

And now, Arthur and Alfred had to face an angry German teen, an angry and confused teacher, and a pissed off yaoi blocked Hungarian girl with a frying pan. Needless to say, all hell was about to break loose...

* * *

_Withoutdemons: Hiya~! Sorry for any mistakes or if this isn't that great, but I was in a huge rush to write it._

_Also, I know that's not usually how Francis is, but I like the idea that Francis enjoys annoying Arthur by making jokes about some kinks he discovered Arthur had. And, I liked the idea of Elizaveta deciding that waking up Alfred's possessive side would be the only way to get them together, so she forced Francis to help. He only agreed because he's been hit with that pan before for grabbing her ass, he knows the pain that pan can inflict._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I will try to include more of what happened in the next chapter as far as what happened to Arthur's family, who Alec is, and what happens due to Arthur and Alfred causing a fuss in class. Also, I hope you all will check out my other stories and will be patient while waiting for updates!_


End file.
